


Cat's out of the bag

by Oh_well_its_me



Series: Cat's ways [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Birthday, Fluff, I almost forget about the no kg tag everytime cause I just don't write in the kg unless angst time, M/M, Saihara Shuichi's Birthday, neko!Saihara Shuichi, some plot but mostly just them being kids that are nothing like their canon personalities, they have some growing up to do and also Saihara is a cat so I'm sorry but, they're not that smart or truth&lies themed as they'd be in any other AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_its_me/pseuds/Oh_well_its_me
Summary: Here I am with an over a month late birthday fic where they're 10 y.o. and have some ooc banter and I wrote half of that tonight while not sober and didn't even read it over twice, but this is good, this is pure (well, it is pure for my standards)





	Cat's out of the bag

It would be normal for a kitten who was seven months old while adopted to grow up really fast, but then again a normal kitten wouldn't turn into (almost) human boy. So perhaps Ouma shouldn't worry or even be surprised when Saihara didn't age as fast as a cat would. And yet he was, he could blame that on Himiko since as a cat lover she talked a whole lot about cat's health and when she mentioned that he could possibly explode like one of magical doves her master uses did, because it grew inside but not outside due to genetical error he couldn't just ignore it anymore.

August was coming to an end, the weather was perfect to be outside, but he stayed in and for what reason. To talk to the cat. It wasn't even the biggest sacrifice he had to make during the two months of living with Saihara. As a adventure seeking kid he was at first excited to hide the identity of his new friend, but it was becoming tiresome. He wanted to share it at least with Himiko, but it was better if no one knew. It just felt like something he shouldn't talk about and Saihara looked scared of people. What if somebody took him away after learning? He knew Himiko wouldn't, but if she told somebody or... 

_Years later he'd say he was acting paranoid and silly trying to hide it from Yumeno, it was reasonable to not mention it to adults, but hiding it from her was just stupid. Not like he would admit it to her, but he knew that. Of course she ended up finding out, way later, though. Perhaps too late if that's possible._

Anyways, he prepared himself for a serious talk. He even dressed in serious colors instead of his typical bold colors. Black and white, this serious.

Shuichi was sitting on a windowsill in his cat form, observing cars driving by. "Thirty seven silver cars in the past hour."

"You need a hobby, seriously."

"This is a hobby. Seriously." He was already in his human form when he answered, putting on an oversized shirt he previously laid on. Pants were something he only bothered with if he wanted to cuddle, knowing Ouma would push him away if he didn't have them on. It might be a necessity for cats to be lazy assholes, if there are any exceptions Saihara certainly wasn't one of them. 

"I told you not to lay on the clothes you're going to wear, look at yourself, it's crumpled up and covered in fur..." In the two months of living together he had a lot of occasions to remind him that and still with no effect. All Saihara did was watch tv, read books, look out the window, demand petting, cuddles, food or all of them at once and cover everything in fur. Well, he was a cat and his cat on top of that. He didn't epect him to do much more than that, he already had more than he bargained for as his companion could talk.

"...And put on some pants. I want to talk with you about something."

"Eh? But we are already talking... Do I have to?"

"Yes, we need to have a serious talk, so I'd rather you were wearing pants."

"Aha! You said it yourself. You'd _rather_. This is not necessery." He said that, but went to do it anyway.

That was a start, getting Saihara to cooperate was something, if only he knew how to approach next stage.

When the cat boy sat dawn next to him he tried his best to seem casual, unconcerned about the possibility of him being ill. Well yeah, that was gonna go wrong, but he didn't wanted to cause panic either, so what was he going to do?

"So.... I was thinking... Is everything alright with you growing? Like isn't the pace you grow too slow?"

And that asshole laughed. He's concerned for him and that fricking cat laughed at him. "I'm sorry... but, it's funny to hear that from you. Since, you know, you're the one that's short for our age."

"What."

"Okay, okay, I know this is confusing, but that's because you think of me as of a cat. I am not less than one year old, if I was I would be a baby in a human form and a blind kitten. When I was gifted to you, you were told I was seven months old, which is around the age of ten in cat years, but you see the point I'm getting at? I age at the same pace as you do. Isn't that great? Actually, I'm a tiny bit younger than you. My birthday is in two weeks from now on."

He kind of was aware that he should be annoyed with the other's attitude, but he opted to hug him instead. He was just happy that nothing was wrong and his company wouldn't die on him anytime soon. Also an excuse for buying chocolate cake coming up? This deserved a reward, so he lightly scratched behind Shumai's (name they agreed upon to call him as a cat) left ear, he recently found out that it was the right spot to scratch and not end up being scratched himself. 

Hearing Shuichi purr and feel him relax in his arms, he was sure, it's good to have a cat. Even when he finds hair in his food.

"Wh-"

"Shhh, don't say anything, you'll ruin the moment. We'll plan something for your birthday later."

They didn't exactly do that later that day as the fell asleep cuddling on the couch, but there wasn't much to plan as Saihara wasn't interested in leaving the house anyway, so that doesn't matter.

When the day came he just bought the cake and they spend majority of it on the couch, watching TV set on a channel with one criminal show/documentary after another since that's what Shuichi liked and eating, getting chocolate icing smeared on their cheeks and some popcorn lost between pillows. It was good. He complained about the mess, but they were happy. Both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I took the story about animals exploding due to that genetical error from what I heard in a podcast about geese on a farm, I don't think it actually can happen with cats or doves


End file.
